Magic, Science, Energy
by ajpa
Summary: Harry, upon witnessing lightning when in Hogwarts, is reminded that magic can also create this. Lightning, which is energy, as classified by science. Lightning, which Magic can also create. This sparks an interest in him about how to combine technology and the occult together.


HP Xover with FMA (abit)

Plot: Harry, upon witnessing lightning when in Hogwarts, is reminded that magic can also create this. Lightning, which is energy, as classified by science. Lightning, which Magic can also create. This sparks an interest in him about how to combine technology and the occult together.

It was a dark night. Or it was outside of Hogwarts. Inside the Great Hall, pumpkin lanterns decorated the entire hall, marking Halloween Day. Lightning flashed, accompanied by thunder, with the rain going on constantly. Hermione was reading a science textbook, with the chapter on energy being open while she ate. Coincidentally, Harry got a glimpse and asked to borrow it.

"Hey Hermione, can I borrow this? It looks pretty interesting."

"Sure Harry, just return it to me when you're finished. And no need to worry, I've got a couple for me to read, so you can take your time."

"Thanks 'Mione." With that, Harry departed from the feast on the day that his parents were killed.

When he arrived at the dorms, Harry sat down on his bed and started reading.

_In our__Solar System__lightning occurs on__Earth__,__Venus__,__Jupiter__and__Saturn__; on Earth, the lightning frequency is approximately 40–50 times a second or nearly 1.4__billion__flashes per year.__[1]__Such figures have led to an interest in the prospects for__harvesting lightning energy__._

'Lightning energy. Energy. Isn't magic energy too? And besides, I've also seen magically-created lightning.'

Thus, the spark in Harry's interest in combining the occult and technology began.

Reading the book took Harry about 5 months, in between his homework, his ideas and notes, and his Quidditch practice. However, he did eventually finish it, and returned it to Hermione, who had totally forgotten about it.

"Hey Hermione, here's the book that I borrowed from you long ago."

"Oh Harry, thanks! I had forgotten entirely about it." Hermione said, thankfully.

"What's this book about?" Ron asked, noting that he had never seen something like this in the WIzarding World at all.

"It's about muggle science, Ron." Harry and Hermione replied in chorus, before all three of them laughed slightly.

"Huh, well, looks different. For one, it's much more colorful." Ron commented, before returning to eating.

And so, things went back to the same way. Or rather, not. While Ron and Hermione still were pretty much the same, Harry started spending more time in the library trying to research about the theories of magic. It was Ron who first noticed that Harry was spending less time with him, but when Harry told him he was preparing for the exams, Ron went back to playing Exploding Snap, after grumbling about a second Hermione.

Meanwhile, Hermione hadn't noticed anything different between the three of them, with the exception that she sometimes spotted Harry in the library. However, seeing that he seemed to want to be alone, she left him thus, just happy that Harry was taking his studies more seriously.

Meanwhile, Harry had gotten some ideas into head. Reading about theories about magic, he had came to the conclusion, using the power of his 13 year old brain, that they seemed to cover only portions of it. For example, in William Radold's book, _On the Origins of Magic, _it stated that, _'Magic has existed long before us, and long before the first humans. The goblins have uncovered several magical sites that predated back long before the recorded history of even Merlin. In fact, some of the leylines, such as the one concentrated around Hogwarts, have accumulated so much magic that it may as well as exist since the beginning of time.'_

Now, while Harry may have been observational, he didn't receive a first-grade level of science education, even less so now. Thus, his mind instantly jumped towards making a connection from what he knew: Magic and science has something in common. Lightning can be created science, or magic. Lightning is energy. The Universe was created with a Big Bang. Energy is the common theme. Energy, is the key.

And thus, Harry started to wonder, where did all that energy go? Surely, there must be something more. Of course, this was put off by his mind until the end of the year, due to getting a Firebolt, and the Sirius Black issue. In fact, Harry only remembered it during the summer before 4th year. Resolved to figure something out from this mess, he just happened to walk past the television as it was blaring out a sci-fi show, involving dimensions, time-travel, and warp speed and the sun. Instantly, his mind leaped at the new information: All that new energy must be hidden in other dimensions! Time travel must have taken a lot of energy, since it required moving at extremely high-speeds and slingshotting around the sun, so magic must have compensated for this with the energies in other dimensions. Now though, the question lies on how to access those other dimensions.


End file.
